<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday time at the Clintons by acquamarinus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203897">Holiday time at the Clintons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus'>acquamarinus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the winter holidays at the Clintons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cookies and letters to Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are little family moments at the Clintons' house during this difficult holiday time. </p><p>Disclaimer:  I mean no disrespect to the Clintons or anyone in this story. I respect the privacy of their grandkids. I don't know how they are in reality and their names are only used for the purpose of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Holiday time at the Clintons.</strong>
</p><p>Bill Clinton was sitting at the table in their round sitting room. His grandson Aidan was sitting opposite of him, concentrating on the cards he could barely manage to hold in his small hands.</p><p>Bill gently smiled as he watched his small eyebrows arch into a frown.  “Have you got a four?”</p><p>Bill shook his head. “Nope, go fish.”</p><p>Aidan sighed and stretched his arm to pick a card from the deck.</p><p>“Have you got a two?” Bill asked.</p><p>“Argh...” Aidan shook his head dramatically giving his grandfather the card he had just picked up. “How do you do it?”</p><p>Bill just chuckled and shrugged. “It’s just luck.”</p><p>Suddenly, the front door opened and in came Chelsea. “HI Dad,” she called out when she entered.</p><p>“Hi sweetie.” He looked behind him and watched her from above his glasses perched on his nose.</p><p>“Hello Mama!” Aidan smiled at her.</p><p>“Hi, honey. What are you doing?” She walked to him and kissed his head.</p><p>“I’m playing go-fish with Pop-pop.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Who’s winning?”</p><p>“Pop-pop” He frowned.</p><p>Chelsea laughed and ruffled his hair. Even when she was kid her parents never let her win just because she was a child. She always knew that success had to be worked for, it was never just given to you.</p><p>“Did you do everything?” Bill asked his daughter.</p><p>“Yes. Marc is bringing the boxes inside the garage.”</p><p>Chelsea and Marc had gone to their home in New York city to get some Hanukkah and Christmas decorations and a change of wardrobe. When they came to live with her parents back in March to stay safe from the pandemic, they never could have imagined that they would be still there in December. They decided to stay in Chappaqua for all the holidays period and, since there were talks about a vaccine, wait to go back to the big city when things were a bit more stable. Her parents had never made them feeling like guests. Yes, the guest house wasn’t their home, but they still had some privacy and it was great that their children could see their grandparents every day. From early age she had learned that a building doesn’t make a home, but it’s the people in it. She was so grateful that her parents had welcomed them in their property without hesitation. Of course, she had always known that even as an adult and with kids of her own, her mother and father will always be her home.</p><p>She suspected that there were going to be a lot of tears once the children realized how different it was going to be once they went back to their normal lives. And she knew the children won’t be the only one shedding tears. It was going to be hard for her mother and father too. They adored their grandchildren and she knew how over the moon they were to have them there.</p><p>While Chelsea and Marc were busy with their errand, the kids had stayed safely with Grandma and Pop-pop.</p><p>“Jasper is sleeping in his crib upstairs.” Bill pointed at the video monitor where he could see his youngest grandson sleeping peacefully.      </p><p>“Where are Mum and Charlotte?” Chelsea wondered. She would have thought that they would be there playing card too.</p><p>“In the kitchen experimenting.” Bill grimaced.</p><p>They could hear Hillary and Charlotte singing along the notes of Sammy David Jr.’s song The Candy Man.</p><p>“Should we be worried?” Chelsea arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“I love your mother will all my heart, but sometimes I wonder if she’s trying to kill me with her cooking.” He really appreciated her efforts to get better at cooking during the lockdown and to try new vegan recipes just for him, but let’s say that some of her dishes haven’t been really successful.</p><p>Aidan snickered, while Chelsea tried to hide her laughs.</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell something to your Grandma!” Bill warned him pointing a finger at him.</p><p>“Hey, there you are! Hello Chelsea.” Hillary and Charlotte walked in carrying a plate full of cookies. “Charlotte and I made these vegan gingerbread men” Seeing that her granddaughter was about to correct her, she added. “Sorry, gingerbread people.” She smiled down at her.</p><p>“Pop-pop says that he doesn’t like your cooking.” Aidan exclaimed.</p><p>“I didn’t say that!” Bill immediately jumped to correct him, uncertain about his wife’s response.</p><p>“What did you say then?” Hillary kept smiling, but the tone of voice she used was a clear warning sign.</p><p>He sighed. “That maybe some of your experiments need a bit more practice.” He finally confessed, hoping the diplomatic response would help. “But I admire how much love you put into it.”</p><p>“Hmm…. So, I guess you don’t want a cookie.”</p><p>“I….”</p><p>She walked towards her Grandson. “Here Aidan, have a cookie.”</p><p>The little boy grinned and immediately attacked the plate. “One for me,” he picked one “And one for Jasper.” He picked another one with his other hand.</p><p>“Jasper is too little to eat these type of cookies” His mother reminded him.</p><p>“More for me.” He replied with a toothy grin.</p><p>“Aidan!” Chelsea gasped and then she shook her head amused. “what am I going to do with you?” Then her mother came to her with the plate of cookies. “Thanks, Mum.” She said taking one.</p><p>“These are really good, Grandma!” Aidan told her after taking a bite of his cookie.</p><p>“Thank you, honey.”</p><p>Smiling, Hillary moved the plate right under Bill’s nose making him think that he was forgiven and could have one too, but she quickly removed it before he could get one. “People who don’t appreciate my cooking don’t deserve a cookie.”</p><p>Chelsea looked at them trying to contain her laughs. Bill sat there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Aidan came up to him and gave him the second cookie he took. “Here Pop-pop, you can have Jasper’s cookie.”</p><p>Bill smiled at him, appreciating his selfless gesture.  “Thank you, buddy.”</p><p>Hillary shook her head. “Look at you. Unashamedly taking your grandson’s last cookie.”</p><p>He shrugged. “What? He offered. Somebody still loves me.” And, grinning, he took a bite of the gingerbread man’s head. “These are really good.” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe next time you’ll remember to keep your mouth shut or at least make sure that your grandchildren don’t rattle you out.” She put down the plate and sat on the chair next to his.</p><p>He immediately put his arms on the back of her chair and kissed her cheek. He knew that she wasn’t really mad, but he still planted small kisses up to her ear. “I love your cooking” he whispered to her. “And I love you”</p><p>“Hmmm… me too.” Hillary patted his thigh with her hand. “Even if you drive me crazy.”</p><p>“Well, I can live with that.” He smirked. “I know how you sometimes love how I drive you crazy.” Knowing what his words would imply and ignoring Hillary’s glare.</p><p>“When are we going to do the Christmas tree?” Charlotte asked, interrupting her grandparents’ banter.</p><p>“Yes, Pop-pop” Hillary turned her head to look at her husband. “When are we going to put up the Christmas tree?”</p><p>He took a big breath. “I’ve ordered it. The tree farm is going to bring it tomorrow. Hopefully they will bring one that won’t kill me.”</p><p>Hillary rolled her eyes, always so overly dramatic. She knew he would have ordered one that neither he or Chelsea were allergic to.   </p><p>“Meanwhile we could start organizing the decorations.” He continued. Bill looked at his daughter. “Are you sure you don’t want to put up one in the guest house?”</p><p>Chelsea shook her head. “No. We got our more valuable ornaments from the house and we can put them on the tree here. We’ll just have the menorah at the guest house and some light, decorations and Santa figures.”</p><p>“If you’re sure.”</p><p>“Talking about Santa” Hillary said. “Did you write a letter to Santa?” She asked her grandkids.</p><p>“Mum,” Chelsea exclaimed amused. “You don’t write letters to Santa anymore, you sent him e-mails.”</p><p>Hillary rolled her eyes. “Okay, have we sent an e-mail to Santa yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, that’s something we could work on now.”</p><p>“Yes!” Aidan exclaimed excited.</p><p>Charlotte put her head down. “I don’t want to write to Santa this year.” She murmured.</p><p>“Why?” her mother asked her worried. That was one of the Christmas activity that her daughter liked.</p><p>“The news said that some kids won’t have present because of the virus, so Santa can give my present to someone else.”</p><p>Chelsea’s eyes teared up. She was so proud of her little girl. She wanted to impart her kids all the values that her parents taught her.</p><p>“You say we should be gra…” she stopped because she couldn’t remember the word.</p><p>“Grateful?” Her mother helped.</p><p>“Yes, grateful because we are lucky to have been…”</p><p>“Blessed?” Knowing what she was trying to say.</p><p>“Yes,” the little girl nodded. “We are blessed and to help others.” Then she frowned in concentration. “What does blessed mean?”</p><p>“It means that we’re lucky not to have to worry about money, food and that we have each other.” She told her bringing her arms around her.</p><p>Hillary and Bill looked at them proudly. Chelsea really turned out to be their little miracle with a big heart and they were happy to see that the next generation was going to be exceptional too. That was what life was all about.</p><p>Aidan now looked sad. “Are kids really not going to have presents?”</p><p>“Come here.” Bill told him and then Aidan sat on his lap. “You know how we told you last year that Santa brings one present each to all the children in the world and the other present under the tree are from and to the people you love, family or friends?”</p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p>“Because Christmas is all about the spirit of giving.” The former President continued explaining. “Not about how many presents you get.”</p><p>“This year because of the virus,” Hillary took over from him. “a lot of people lost their jobs and they don’t have money to buy presents to each other, because they need it to pay for food, clothes or bills.”</p><p>“That’s sad.” Aidan had tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Oh honey.” They knew sometimes the truth could hurt, but they were not going to sugarcoat reality. “I know it’s awful to think about it, that’s why a lot of organizations like the one Pop- pop and Mummy run, try to help people.”</p><p>“I wanna help too.” Charlotte said.</p><p>“Me too.” Aidan shouted wanting to follow his big sister’s example. He already had two strikes; he didn’t want to have a third one.  </p><p>Chelsea smiled. “How about we ask Santa to send your gift to someone whose parents are having a hard time? We can still write to him to let him know that we’re thinking about him.”</p><p>“Yeah.” The kids nodded. They always looked forward to the gift from Santa, but they still had the ones from their parents and grandparents and all their aunts and uncles. They saw them come with the deliveryman. They could have one present less, if it made someone else happy.</p><p>Suddenly Aidan thought of something. “Is Santa safe from the bad virus?” He asked horrified.</p><p>“Hmm…” the adults were caught by surprise.</p><p>“Will Santa get sick delivering the presents?”</p><p>Hillary, Bill and Chelsea looked at each other trying to come up with an answer. “Santa will certainly wear a mask when he comes to deliver the presents.” Chelsea said.</p><p>“And where Santa lives is a magical place” Hillary added. “So, there’s no virus there.”</p><p>“And he might get the vaccine before he comes.” Bill said.</p><p>“Okay.” Aidan was satisfied with their answer.</p><p>The three adults looked at each other relieved, crisis adverted. At that moment, Jasper started crying. He was awake. Chelsea got up to go to him, but her father stopped her.</p><p>“I’ll get him.” Bill said putting Aidan down. “You’re better than us to set up everything we need to send Santa an e-mail.”</p><p>The blonde woman chuckled. “Okay.” She looked at Charlotte. “Why don’t we ask Grandma if we can use her computer so we don’t have to go and get our tablets? Or maybe we’ll text Daddy and see if he’s coming.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s text Daddy!”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And so, moments minutes later, Marc arrived with Chelsea tablet and they together decided what to write to Santa. Charlotte and Aidan decided that also Jasper could go without his present so another less fortunate baby could get it. While the kids were working with their parents, Hillary started decorating some shelves with nutcracker figures and angels, while Bill was watching a basketball with Jasper in his lap. The toddler was drinking milk from his bottle.</p><p>“Which ornaments do you want to put on the tree this year?” Hillary asked him.</p><p>He was concentrating on the game, but his head was also somewhere else.  “What?”</p><p>“The ornaments?” Hillary repeated. “Which box should I bring down?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet, I have to look at the tree first.” Hillary sighed. Her husband was really a perfectionist when it came to decorating the tree. “Still, I don’t want you to get hurt bringing the box down. Let Paul do it when he comes to put the lights around the house tomorrow.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked him sitting next to him. Jasper immediately crawled to her. “Hi baby.” She smiled down at him. He was still holding his bottle with one hand and he started smacking her face with his other one to get her attention. Hillary took his hand in his and gently kissed it. “No hitting, honey.”</p><p>Bill smiled at them. His heart always grew fonder when he watched her interact with their grandkids. “I’m thinking about something.” He finally answered her.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see the wheels turning” She teased him. “About what?”</p><p>“About what the kids said.”</p><p>Hillary’s face lit up. She was so pleased about their response to other’s people suffering, even if they were still young to fully understand such a complex feeling like compassion.  “They are great, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we both know that, as much as their gesture was generous, Santa won’t really give their present to another child.” He whispered the last part not wanting to be heard by the children if they were wondering around.</p><p>“Yes, honey. I stopped believing in Santa a long time ago.” She looked at him entertained.</p><p>“But not the idea he represents.”</p><p>“Okay…” where was he going with this?</p><p>“I want to try and find a way to make the kids’ wish a reality.” Bill said frustrated.</p><p>“Billy, I hate to say it to you, but you don’t really have a flying sleigh or the ability to deliver presents to children in one night. You can do a lot of things, babe, but you can’t be Santa Claus.” She told him.</p><p>Jasper finished his bottle and started crawling down the sofa. He slowly walked towards the coffee table. Hillary kept an eye on him. He had taken his first steps months ago and he was now really determined to go exploring anytime he could. Other than putting a gate at the bottom and top of the stairs, they hadn’t really baby proofed the house. Not like the guest house.</p><p>Bill looked at her in fake annoyance. “Very funny. I know that, but maybe with the Clinton Foundation we could start an initiative. Get toys, books, one sized clothes. We could see if someone wants to donate them or maybe have other children ‘give up’ their Santa present to help other children, or donate second-hand things. And we can have them distribute them, like we’re doing with food and essentials.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>“With the Clinton Centre we’re operating only in Arkansas.” He was getting more excited by the idea “I wonder if we could have it expanded to other areas.”</p><p>“There are a lot of charities that already collect presents for kids that are less fortunate, you could have Angel looked into it. Why don’t you discuss it with Chelsea?” She suggested.</p><p>She quickly got up when she saw Jasper reaching for the new nutcracker decoration she had just put up. She was already having visions of broken things around the house. Some of their precious statue, vases and memorabilia collected over the years from all their visits around the world, will probably have to go in storage for a while. That was when her compulsion cleaning became useful.</p><p>“Sweetie,” With difficulty, she lifted him up in her arms. “Why don’t we go and see if they have finished writing to Santa and if Charlotte or Aidan want to read to you? I know Aidan has got two strikes to take off his record.” Hillary walked past her husband and bent down to kiss his temple. “You’re a good man.” She told him.</p><p>Bill looked up at her, eyes bright with emotion. He took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of it.</p><p>“I try. I’m surrounded by a lot of people who make me a better person.”</p><p>“Try not to get too lost in your idea, dinner will be ready soon.” She told him and left the room with Jasper.</p><p>Bill stayed in the sitting room to continue to watch the game, but, phone in his hands, he also started messaging his assistants, hoping they could help him transform his idea into reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas tree and dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: look at chapter one.</p><p>I don't usually like adding song lyrics in a fic, but when I heard this song I immediately immagined the scene. I strongly reccomend listening to Dolly Parton and Michael Bublé's song "Cuddle up, cozy down Christmas" so you know what I mean.</p><p>I wanted to post it before going to bed, so I only did a quick review. Sorry if there are any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 </p><p>
  <strong>Christmas tree and dancing.</strong>
</p><p>The next day the Christmas tree arrived. Bill stood by the porch directing the driver and the men transporting the big tree. A couple of secret service agents stood nearby just to be on the safe side, but they all had been vetted. Even their handyman Paul was there. He was putting the lights around the porch and on one of the trees in the yard. He was going to get some boxes filled with decorations from their storage barn.</p><p>Maisie and Tally were happily jumping around and barking, eager to see so many people and curious about what was happening.</p><p>Hillary was working in the solarium. She had a small speech to prepare for a video conference event. Hearing the commotion outside, she decided to take a break and go and see what was going on. She saw the truck and her husband overseeing the situation and like the former chief of command he was, directing everyone. She stood next to him.</p><p>“It’s funny how I was the one greeting the tree on its arrival at the White House and making sure everything was perfect for Christmas and now you are the one with that role.” She observed with a slightly teasing tone.  “You would have been a perfect first gentleman.” She then added with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>Bill turned around and saw her solemn expression and he immediately walked to her to wrap his arms around her. “Hey, none of that.” He kissed her temple.</p><p>Once in a while the ghost of what-could-have-been would appear. For both of them. To him, he finally hit him that she would never be president, when they had both cast their electoral college vote just a few days before. He had grieved in 2016, when she had lost the electoral college. It took him nearly one year to let the disappointment go. She had been the best candidate ever and the country had lost a great leader. Then things in his country kept getting worse and worse until the pandemic. And the anger and disappointment took over again. On one hand, he was happy that he could keep her safe with him inside their home. On the other hand, then more than ever the country would have benefited from her expertise. And then when he saw the surge of people going to vote… yes, he had been happy but also angry. She had warned them. Told them that Trump was going to be bad, but she had been ignored. A lot of people had to see with their own eyes how bad things could get, suffer for four years, before voting for another white male. Joe Biden was a good man, but he was no Hillary Clinton.</p><p>He noticed she was shivering. She had come out in just her lounge cardigan and no jacket. The air was getting brisk. It was probably going to snow soon. He moved behind her and wrapped both his arms around her to cover her from the cold. His chin rested on the top of her head. In moments like these, he thought that her body had been made just for him. “Let’s go inside. I’ll just tell them where they can put the tree. Moments ago, I saw Charlotte and Aidan looking out of the window impatiently waiting to come over. “</p><p>Hillary chuckled. She put her arms around his waist as they turned around and made their way inside the house. “How long do you think will Chelsea manage to keep them there?”</p><p>“Not long.” He rubbed her arm.</p><p>Soon, Paul had finished putting the lights on and bringing down some boxes. Hillary and Bill thanked him and gave him Christmas bonus and whished a happy holiday. The workers from tree farm had done placing the tree in their living room. Hillary and Bill had a light lunch together and then Chelsea, Marc and the kids arrived.</p><p>“We’ve got two little elves eager to help” Chelsea slowly guiding Jasper inside. He was taking small unstable steps while holding her fingers.</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yes!” The two small kids jumped up and down.</p><p>“Where can I put this?” Marc asked pointing at the box in his hands.</p><p>“Just put it together with those boxes.” Bill told him. “We first have to put the lights on, then the tinsel and last the ornaments.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, here’s Commander Christmas tree in action.” Chelsea teased her Dad.</p><p>Her father was very meticulous about decorating the Christmas tree.  Chelsea then went to connect her phone to the house speaker. She had created a Christmas songs playlist. Soon the song “rocking around the Christmas tree” was playing.</p><p>“Can we have popcorn strings too?” Charlotte asked her Pop-pop.</p><p>“She saw a Christmas craft video and they were doing popcorn garlands with cranberries or even food colorant.” Chelsea explained.</p><p>Pop-corn garlands weren’t exactly in Bill’s plans, but he couldn’t say no to his granddaughter’s adorable eyes. “How about we put some at the top? But we can’t have them at the bottom or Maisie and Tally might try to eat them.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>While Chelsea, Marc and the kids went in the kitchen to make pop-corn for the strings, Hillary and Bill stayed behind to entangle the lights. Music was still playing from the speaker and a song from Dolly Parton’s started playing. Knowing her parents were Dolly Parton’s fans, Chelsea had downloaded her latest Christmas album. This was a duet with Michael Bublé.</p><p>
  <em>I want to cuddle up and cozy down with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wrap myself around you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And do what lovers do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, the snow is fallin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passion's callin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A glass of wine or two</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want a cuddle up, cozy down Christmas with you</em>
</p><p>Bill heard the lyrics and looked up to his wife who was absentmindedly nodded with the fast tempo of the song while looking closer at the lights. “Every year we say we’ll put them away making sure they don’t tangle and every year we end up like this” She muttered.</p><p>Bill smiled. “This is part of the fun.” He got up, walked towards her and took the lights away from her hands.</p><p>“Bill, what…?” She jumped startled.</p><p>He just helped her get up on her feet. “Dance with me.” He simply told her in a horse voice.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, we're not goin' anywhere (no, we better not)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The storm is just too bad (oh, it's terrible)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no gettin' out of here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Old man Winter's seen to that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So here we sit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The candle's lit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now that we're snowbound</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's to do but love on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuddle up and cozy down</em>
</p><p>They started dancing to the song. Bill’s left hand on her lower back while with his right hand he held hers on his chest, nestled between them. He started humming to the song.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna cuddle up and cozy down with you (oh my)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nestle up against your skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do anything that we want to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Makin’ love, hug and touch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And steal some kisses too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want a cuddle up and cozy down Christmas with you</em>
</p><p>He leaned down his head to gently kiss her on the lips. Then Hillary laughed as he spun her around, just to bring her back into his arms.</p><p>
  <em>We could both pretend we're sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Act so disappointed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But to tell you the truth, snugglin' with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is all I ever really wanted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now the fire is blazin', my thoughts are racin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What we're gonna do (oh baby)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I cuddled up and cozy down with you</em>
</p><p>“Cuddle up and cozy down Christmas with you” Bill sang in his low voice. And they shared another lovingly kiss. “I think Dolly has read my mind.” He told her with a smile when the song ended.</p><p>“Speaking of Dolly Parton, you’ll never guess what I’ve found when I was cleaning the closet.” She whispered to him with a mischievous smile and a glint in her eyes.</p><p>“What?” He asked distractedly, then came the sudden realization. “Do you mean…?” He was thinking about the blonde curly wig that she once wore at one of their White House parties. He could still remember the way he couldn’t keep his hands off her during the festivities not to mention the hot passionate night they had when they retired upstairs in the privacy of their bedroom.</p><p>“Yep. I was going to surprise you with it on Christmas Eve, but I’m sure we won’t be alone that night.” She teasingly wiggled her eyebrows and turned around to go back to her task.</p><p>“Babe,” he sneaked his arms around her from behind, circling her waist. “First of all, you don’t just surprise a man my age and my heart with such an outfit.”</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>“You first have to warn a guy.” He muttered against her neck. “Second,” He planted a kiss just behind her ear. “I’m sure we can work something out before Christmas now that I know what’s waiting for me.”</p><p>She hummed. “I don’t know, have you been a good boy this year?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been a really good boy.” He kept nuzzling her neck and he tightened his hold on her.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I think I have been taking very good care of my wife during this lockdown.” Bill kept swinging their bodies in time with the music. This time Dolly Parton was singing with Jimmy Fallon “All I want for Christmas”.</p><p>“Yes, you have.” She agreed. “Will you be wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, cowboy?” She teased even more by doing a Southern accent. “It’s been a long time since we role played.” And her behind brushed against his front.</p><p>He groaned. “You’re killing me here, Hills. Our daughter and grandkids are just in the other room.”</p><p>“Then, you’ve better behave and you might get rewarded.”</p><p>Bill ran his hands up her body, trying to make her feel the same way he did. He couldn’t stop tasting her skin. She could still drive him crazy after all those years. Suddenly they heard a throat clear behind them and they saw Marc looking down embarrassed. Soon Chelsea and the kids followed. Charlotte and Aidan were carrying two bowl full of popcorn. Chelsea frowned when she noticed her husband’s red face, then looked at her parents who had quickly separated themselves and acted like nothing was going on, even though they wouldn’t make eye contact with her.</p><p>Chelsea suddenly understood that Marc had probably caught them in one of their moments where they got a bit carried away. She just shook her head, by now not being affected by it. “Seriously? You’re grandparents now. Don’t you have a bit more self-control?”</p><p>“We’re grandparents, honey, we’re not dead.” Hillary just shrugged and started putting the lights around the tree.</p><p>Bill gave her a goofy smile. “Never could keep my hands off your mother and never will.” Just to make his point, he put an arm around her waist again. “And don’t want to.” He kissed her cheek.    </p><p>“And you.” Chelsea eyed her husband. “How long have you been around them now and you still get embarrassed?”</p><p>“I just felt bad interrupting what seemed to be a private moment.” The man tried to defend himself. Honestly, he just wanted to stop talking about it.</p><p>Chelsea rolled her eyes at them and just went to help her daughter and son to make the garlands. “Be careful with the needle.” She warned them. Marc sat down with them to help too, while Jasper was sitting on the carpet playing with his toys and sometimes, he would go to lay and cuddle with dogs. The dogs were now used to be around the children and would just stay there without reacting. Maisie would just lick his face now and again, making the toddler giggle.</p><p>Soon Aidan got bored from passing the needle through the pop-corn and went to join his grandparents near the tree. “Santa is coming to town” by Bruce Springsteen was playing and Bill gathered Aidan in his arms and they danced and sang together. Hillary took a couple of pictures with her phone, smiling. After she had finished one garland, Charlotte joined in the fun too. Dancing with her Grandma with “Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer”.</p><p>Soon the lights, tinsels and garlands were on the tree. They started putting on the ornaments, with Bill telling a story for each one. From the first ornament Bill and Hillary bought together for their small apartment near Yale in 1971, to Chelsea’s baby’s first Christmas in 1980; from the ornament of the first Christmas at the White House in 1993, to the ornament Bill got in Africa in his first trip there with the Clinton Foundation. Marc and Chelsea added their family ornaments too. Each kid had their baby’s first Christmas ornament continuing the tradition and they also had a small family tree with their names on it.</p><p>“Why don’t you give Grandma and Pop-pop their presents?” Marc told Charlotte and Aidan as he gave them a packet each. The kids rushed to their grandparents.</p><p>“Presents? Already?” Hillary asked curiously looking at her daughter.</p><p>“Open it and have a look”</p><p>Hillary opened her colorful box while Bill opened his. Inside they found an ornament with Grandma written on and another with Pop-pop. Bill’s had a picture of a saxophone while Hillary’s had a garden.</p><p>“They’re beautiful.” Hillary whispered.</p><p>Bill nodded; happiness written all over his face.</p><p>“Now you’ve got an ornament too.” Aidan told them.</p><p>“Yeah, we can put you in the family tree.” She pointed at their special ornament.</p><p>And so, Hillary and Bill hung them above Chelsea’s name, completing this year’s family tree.        </p><p>Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett started singing “Winter Wonderland”.</p><p>“I think this song is really appropriate.” Marc pointed outside the window.</p><p>While they were decorating the tree, it had started snowing and it had covered the yard and garden.</p><p>“Oh….” Charlotte looked out of the window with a big smile. “Can we go outside?”</p><p>Chelsea shook her head. “I’m sorry sweetie. Not now. We can go and play outside tomorrow morning. How are we going to get back to the guest house?” She asked her husband.</p><p>“Why don’t you stay here for the night?” Hillary suggested. “The kids’ room in always ready. They’ve got everything they need. And the guest room you usually use is already made for when you were going to stay on Christmas Eve.”  </p><p>And in that moment, Bill saw his plans to spend a romantic evening with his wife vanish in thin air.</p><p>“Are you sure we’re not imposing?” Marc wondered. He had noticed Bill’s quick frown on his face and remembering the moment he interrupted he was sure the two adults had different plans for the end of the night.   </p><p>“It’s fine” Hillary assured him patting his arm.</p><p>“Can you manage to quickly go and get a bag with for something for us to sleep in, toiletry and something for tomorrow morning?” Chelsea asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I can manage.”</p><p>“Just be careful.” She told him before giving him a kiss. “It’s nearly dinner time. Mum, shall we start something?”</p><p>“Of course, honey.” She turned towards her husband. “Bill, why don’t you call the agents cabin to make sure everything is okay? Ask them if they need anything.”</p><p>Bill smiled. She always worried about everyone. “Sure”</p><p>Jasper stayed with his Pop-pop while Charlotte and Aidan helped Hillary and Chelsea in the kitchen.</p><p>When Marc returned from outside, shaking the snow off his hair and jacket, they all had dinner together. Then Chelsea put Jasper to sleep in his crib upstairs. They watched a  Christmas movie with the children finishing the popcorn they hadn’t used for the garlands. Then it was time for the kids to go to bed. They had a castle bed in their room, and after begging their grandparents to read them a story, they soon fell asleep. They were both excited to the promise of playing in the snow the following day.</p><p>“Thanks Mum, Dad.” Chelsea told them as her and Marc made their way to the guest room. “See you in the morning.”</p><p>“Good night, darling.”</p><p>Bill and Hillary could finally relax behind their bedroom door.  </p><p>“When Dolly wrote about cozy down together and making love while outside is snowing, I bet she didn’t think about kids putting a damp on your plans.” Bill muttered in her ear.</p><p>“Bill! Behave!” His wife admonished him. “We’ll find another night.”</p><p>They got ready for bed and finally snuggled under the covers.</p><p>“I think I’m too tired to read.” Hillary admitted, switching her bedside lamp off. “What about you?” She turned on her side to look at him.</p><p>“Reading is the last thing on my mind at the moment.” He got closer to her.</p><p>Hillary raised her eyebrow in question.</p><p>“We might have to leave blonde wigs and cowboy boots for another night, but I really need to hold you tonight.” He explained putting his arms around her.</p><p>She wasn’t surprise by his admission. He had spent all night caressing her both at dinner and while watching the movie. He always had to have this connection when he went down memory lane and putting up the Christmas ornaments made him nostalgic.</p><p>She carefully lied on top of him and ran her hands up his chest. “How about some good old-fashioned making out?” she smirked.</p><p>“Hmm…. I like the idea.” He ran his hands under her nightgown making her jump.</p><p>“Bill, your hands are cold.” She shrieked.</p><p>“Sorry. I’ll warm you up.” Was the last thing he said before he captured her lips.</p><p>They spent time kissing, caressing each other and playfully biting every inch of their faces and necks until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: See chapter one.</p><p>These events happen on December 18th. I thought about it after Hillary posted that it had snowed in Chappaqua.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Snow day</strong>
</p><p>Hillary woke up with the noise of a knock at the door. She stirred awake and rubbed her face in her pillow. She felt her husband nestled behind her. He had his right arm around her middle and his left was laying across her pillow above her head.</p><p>“Good morning.” He muttered against her neck before planting a kiss.</p><p>“ ‘ Morning.” She caressed his arm around her middle with her hand. “I think I heard a knock.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet double trouble are waiting to come in.”</p><p>They heard another knock and they slightly laughed.</p><p>“Come in!” She called and soon the door opened.</p><p>“Good morning, Grandma!”</p><p>“Good morning Pop-pop!”</p><p>Charlotte and Aidan jumped in their bed. Bill let go of Hillary and the children crawled between them and under the covers. They giggled when Bill started tickling them.</p><p>“Good morning, sweeties.” Hillary planted a kiss on their heads. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah. Did you see the snow outside?” Charlotte couldn’t contain her excitement.</p><p>“It’s a lot!” Aidan was also energized.</p><p> “Really?”</p><p>“Uh…. Uh….” They nodded.</p><p>“So, it’s going to be perfect to build a snowman”</p><p>“And snowball fight!”</p><p>Bill chuckled. “So, we’d better get up and have breakfast.”</p><p>Downstairs Chelsea and Marc were already up with Jasper. Marc had already taken the dogs out, and now Maisie and Tally were under the highchair waiting for the toddler to throw cereals at them.</p><p>“It’s seems like Charlotte and Aidan are up.” Marc noticed the noise of the footsteps crossing the hall upstairs.</p><p>“Yeah, I think they went to get my parents. I’m actually surprised Dad’s not up yet.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Marc sniggered. “I hope they remembered to knock first.”</p><p>Chelsea frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, it was apparent that your parents had different plans for last night.” He said implying the obvious.</p><p>“Oh gosh, don’t even mention it.”</p><p>He chuckled. “I think it’s cute. I hope we’ll still an active sex life when we’re in our seventies.”</p><p>“You think it’s cute because you didn’t have to grow up with them. The walls in the White House are not exactly soundproof. And when I went on tour with my Mum last year, she wanted to talk about this article she had found about the benefits of having a good sex life after your sixties that she wanted to share with Dad. I love that we’re so close that we’re comfortable talking about anything, but there are certain things that a daughter doesn’t need to know.”  She already knew more about her parents’ sex life that any child should know about.  </p><p>Bill came down the stairs and into the kitchen with Aidan in his arms, followed by Hillary who was holding Charlotte’s hand. They decided to come down in their pajamas and robe to have breakfast and get ready for the day afterwards.</p><p>“Morning everyone.” Bill let Aidan down and went to make some coffee.</p><p>“There’s some fruit salad and yogurt ready.” Chelsea told them.</p><p>“Thank you, honey.” Hillary thanked her and prepared some plates for her and Bill while she poured some cereals and milk for the two kids.</p><p>They were all sitting around the table in the kitchen having breakfast, when suddenly Charlotte stopped eating and began starring at her Grandma with a frown. Hilary noticed her eyes on her and looked up. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”</p><p>“Grandma, you’re hurt!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Hurt?”</p><p>Suddenly everyone was looking at her. Bill, who was sitting right next to her, delicately moved her hair and his eyes widened, then suddenly started laughing.</p><p>“Oh God!” Chelsea gasped and Marc started laughing too.</p><p>“What?” Hillary asked alarmed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, honey!” Bill apologized between laughter, running his hand up and down her back.</p><p>“You hurt Grandma?” Aidan asked accusing his Grandfather. His expression was so outraged that Bill started laughing even more stomping his feet on the ground.</p><p>No one was giving her an answer, so Hillary got up and went to check what was wrong at the nearest mirror. “Bill!” They suddenly heard her yell.</p><p>“So,” said Chelsea. “who’s going to explain my six- and four-years old children how did Grandma get that mark on her neck?”</p><p>“Probably the same way you’d explain Bill’s similar mark on his collarbone.” Marc pointed out now noticing the red mark on his father-in-law.</p><p>Hillary had returned hands on her hips glaring at her husband.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not the only one who has some explaining and apologizing to do.” He told her pulling the collar of his robe and showing her the love bite.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “It’s just a bite” Hillary told her grandkids. “Nothing to worry about. Doesn’t even hurt” She reassured them.</p><p>“But biting is wrong.” Charlotte pointed out.</p><p>Bill and Marc were trying to contain their giggles behind their hands, their faces red from the effort.</p><p>“A little help, here.” Hillary looked at her daughter.</p><p>“Oh no, this is all you two.” Chelsea raised her hands up. Her parents had thrown her under the bus many times, now it was up to them to get out of that situation.</p><p>“Yes, biting is wrong and Grandma and Pop-pop promise not to do it again.” Hillary was trying to cut the discussion short without having to explain her grandchildren what a hickey was.</p><p>“Like hell I do!” Bill suddenly jumped in with a scowl.</p><p>“Bill!” “Dad!” The two women explained at the same time.</p><p>“Sorry.” He sighed. “Look, these are bites that show that your Grandma and I love each other very much. When we kiss a part of the body for too long, that’s what happens. And it’s something adults do to show affection.”</p><p>Hillary smiled down at him, impressed about his explanation.</p><p>“Okay.” Charlotte and Aidan just shrugged, satisfied that nobody hurt each other and went back to eating their breakfast.</p><p>Hillary sat back down and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Good job, Pop-pop.” She ran her hand through his hair.</p><p>“Yeah. Better than your promise-not-do-it-again, Grandma.” He smirked.</p><p>“Promise not to do it somewhere were innocent eyes will see it?”  </p><p>“Yeah” He snorted. “Good luck with that.”</p><p>“Next time we’ll just have to check for markings before letting them in.”</p><p>An hour later, Bill, Charlotte and Aidan were the first ones out covered in their winter jackets, gloves, hats and snow boots.</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. President.” Steve, one of the secret service agents who has been with them for the last five years, greeted them.</p><p>“Good morning, Steve. Everything alright?” Bill approached him helping the kids walk in the tall snow.</p><p>“Everything good. We’ve cleared a path in from of the gates and the one connecting the main house to the guest house.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you. You shouldn’t have. Are you okay at the cabin? Is the heating working? Have you got enough supplies?”</p><p>“We’re all good. Mrs. Clinton had some pizza delivered for us yesterday evening.”</p><p>Of course, she did, he smiled. “Did you manage to get in contact with your family?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re all good.”   </p><p>Charlotte and Aidan were running in the snow chased by Maisie and Tally. Bill turned around when they heard them giggle. It was funny to see Aidan trying to run in the high thick snow. He sometimes tripped and fell in the soft snow and Maisie would jump on top of him, trying to lick his face. Charlotte would then go down in the snow and play with Tally.</p><p>“Be careful you two.” Bill told them. “Don’t sweat too much. You don’t want to spend Christmas with a cold.”  Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his neck. “Sh…”</p><p>“Bill, language!” Hillary stopped him before he could curse.</p><p>The former president turned around and saw her with Jasper in one arm and another snowball ready to be thrown in the other hand.  “You’re going to pay for that, missy.” He told there with a grin.</p><p>Hillary smugly threw the snowball hitting his chest. Jasper laughed at his grandfather’s shocked expression.</p><p>“Well…” Bill bent down to make a snowball and was ready to throw it.</p><p>Hillary held Jasper in front of her. “Bill, you wouldn’t want to hit your precious grandson, would you?”</p><p>“Look at you, using your grandkid as a shield.” Jasper had a baby snow suit on and he looked like Kenny from South Park. “No shame.”  He shook his head.</p><p>Then another snowball hit him at his side. He saw his daughter grinning from the porch.</p><p>“Snowball fight!” Charlotte and Aidan shouted and joined the fun.</p><p>Soon snowballs were flying all over. Hillary and Chelsea had teamed up, passing Jasper between them and throwing snowballs, mostly at Bill. Bill was trying to hide behind a tree and Charlotte and Aidan were just throwing snowballs to any adult they could reach.</p><p>“Bill,” Hillary called out once she noticed her husband’s red face. She bet he forgot to put some cream on. He’ll regret it when his rosacea would start acting up. But she was also worried about his heart. “Please, pace yourself. Should I remind you of your age or that your stamina is not as it once was?”</p><p>Bill walked towards her and put his arms around her. “Let me do the worrying.” He told her kissing her cheek. “And I’ll show you how good my stamina is later tonight.” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Hillary snorted. “Promises, promises.” She patted his chest, right above his beating heart.</p><p>“Oh, one that I intend to keep. The path is clear, so I bet that we’ll have some alone time.”<br/>“Oh yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” He stole a quick kiss.</p><p>She playfully patted his cheek. “Did you put some cream on?” She asked him, already knowing the answer.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. He knew she was only thinking about his best interest, but sometimes he felt like a child when she patronized him like that. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. Your face is already red and we won’t be doing anything tonight if you’re sick.”</p><p>“I’m going. I’m going.” He said, leaving her embrace and entering the house.</p><p>Chelsea and Marc were still playing with the kids and Hillary joined them. They decided to build a snowman. Marc was working with Aidan, while Charlotte decided to make a snowwoman with her Grandma. When Bill joined them, he went to Chelsea and Jasper who were working on their snowman. Hillary would sometimes feel Bill creeping up on her, trying to distract her from her work.</p><p>“Pop-pop, stop cheating!” Charlotte scolded him when she saw him trying to steal some snow from them.</p><p>Aidan would grab Bill’s leg, trying to stop him from disrupting his work, while Chelsea would throw snowballs at her husband.</p><p>Finally, three snowpeople materialized on their lawn, each with a hat, a scarf, a carrot as a nose and old branches as arms. They asked Steve to take a picture of the family posing with their creations and Charlotte and Aidan couldn’t wait to sent their photo to their cousins and tell them all about their fun in the snow.</p><p>“Say goodbye to Grandma and Pop-pop first.” Chelsea told them. “We’re going to spend a quite afternoon at the house today.”</p><p>“No….” Charlotte and Aidan whined.</p><p>“Oh yes. We need to do some homework for school and I think Grandma and Pop-pop need a break from you.”</p><p>“You don’t need a break from us, do you?” Charlotte asked with a sad frown.</p><p>“Of course not, sweetie.” Hillary reassured her. “But your mother is right. You need to go back to your house and let Grandma and Pop-pop rest for a bit. We had a long busy morning. You can go and video chat your cousins and then do some homework and read or play.”</p><p>“We’ll see each other again tomorrow.” Bill promised as put an arm around Hillary’s shoulders.</p><p>“Okay.” Charlotte reluctantly agreed.</p><p>“Bye bye Grandma, Pop-pop.” Aidan waved at them.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“I need a hot shower before we start lunch.” Hillary said when they entered their house, leaving their boots and coats in the foyer.</p><p>“How about we have a hot bath together?” Bill suggested.  </p><p>“That sounds wonderful.” Hillary moaned. They had remodeled their master bathroom so it had one of those two people walk-in bathtubs. It was a slightly expensive luxury that was worth every cent. They could still take baths together also not worry about falling by climbing in an out of the tub. Hillary particularly enjoyed the jacuzzi feature.</p><p>Minutes later, they got undressed and relaxed in the hot water, which was perfect after spending the full morning outside in the cold. Bill could feel his old age creeping in his knee joints. He grimaced in pain.</p><p>“I told you not to exaggerate.” Hillary told him when she noticed his grimace. She started massaging his leg and then up to his knee.</p><p>“It’s only my old knee injury acting up because of the cold.”</p><p>“Huh, huh.” She hummed. Her hands went up his thigh and the back of his knee, where his old scars were.</p><p>“That feels great, honey.” He moaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying his wife’s touch.</p><p>He repaid her moments later when she turned around and he washed and massage her back. They were too old to think about doing anything else in the tub, but caressing and taking care of each other was exactly what they needed.</p><p>After they got dressed and had lunch, they went into their separate studios to work for a couple of hours. Then they sat together in the living room, Hillary with a book in her hand while Bill watched some sport on TV. He would sometimes distractedly massage her feet that sat on his lap.</p><p>Later, they cooked together some pasta with an easy sauce and they had dinner while talking about the Christmas project Bill was putting together and the phone call he had with George Bush, who had just phoned to check up on them and exchange two words with his old friend.</p><p>Hillary had noticed that he was wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. She knew exactly what her husband had in mind for the rest of the evening.</p><p>“I’m going upstairs.” She told him when they finished cleaning the kitchen.</p><p>“Okay.” He exclaimed surprised with a frown. It was a bit early to retire for the day. They usually watched some TV together.</p><p>“How about you join me in ten minutes?” She then added, a glint in her eyes.</p><p>Bill finally realized what was happening. “Okay.” He gulped.</p><p>He didn’t know how he had managed to wait for ten minutes. He tried to keep himself by going straight upstairs by taking care of the dogs. First letting them out and then making sure they were in their dog beds for the night. As soon as it was time, he climbed the stairs and opened their bedroom door. There, next to the bed, stood his wife with the blonde wig and a long denim dress.</p><p>“Howie, cowboy!” She whispered seductively.</p><p>Bill was momentaneous speechless, just like the day she had walked towards him in the Yale library. “Howdie, indeed.” He finally managed to say in his hoarse voice and he closed the door behind him and immediately wrapped his arms around her forgetting about the outside world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Road to Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Road to Christmas Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>December 23rd</em>
</p><p>Christmas Day was getting closer and closer. Hillary and Chelsea were entering into the critical phase of having everything set up. Between the two women it was a constant exchanging of text messages with menu suggestions, last minute present ideas, table set up… to be honest, it was driving Bill and Marc insane. The last time they had been so focus driven was when they wrote their book together. But those were the women they fell in love with and married, and being a perfectionist was a personality trait they both shared.</p><p>Bill walked passed the solarium and heard the sound of Hillary’s phone beeping again. Another text. He rolled his eyes. Seriously, she received fewer texts when she was Secretary of State. There was his wife sitting at the table, papers in front of her.</p><p>“So, how is operation Christmas in lockdown going?” He asked amused.</p><p>Hillary looked up at him and glared. “It’s not funny. You know how many things there are still to decide and prepare?”</p><p>“Hills, don’t drive yourself crazy over this.” He sighed sitting down next to her. “Nothing will happen if this year we have a low-key Christmas.” He reassured her putting his hand on her arm.</p><p>“With everything that’s going on, I want to make sure that the kids have a great Christmas day. It’s the least we can do.”</p><p>“And they will because we’re here all together. It won’t be because there’s no casserole or one less dish.”</p><p>She sighed. She knew he was right, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that everything had to be perfect somehow. “I just need to keep busy.”</p><p>He chuckled. There’s no arguing with her when she was going through one of her phases. “Okay” He whispered before kissing her temple.</p><p>Then he got up. “Just wanted to tell you that I’m going out.”</p><p>That caught her attention. “Out?” She lifted her head up.</p><p>“Yes. I wanted to do some last-minute Christmas shopping. Well, for me it’s even early.” He laughed, putting his jacket on.</p><p>She always got worried when he went out. Yes, he always kept his mask on, but he also had the habit of stopping to take selfies with people, not always respecting social distancing and this virus could be sneaky. She really didn’t want him to get sick.</p><p>“Just be careful, please.” Hillary told him apprehensively.</p><p>“I will. I’m just going to the bookshop and maybe somewhere else.” That somewhere else was his Christmas surprise for her. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble, could you get the cranberries sauce from the deli? I’ve already called and they have some waiting for us to collect. And maybe lunch from there too.”</p><p>“Sure honey.” He bent down to kiss her goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>She gave him an extra kiss, not hiding her worry.</p><p>“I’ll be careful.” He reassured her.</p><p>Minutes later Chelsea called. “Hey Honey.”</p><p>“Hi Mum. Are you free for me come over so we can discuss better the details?”</p><p>“Sure. Your father abandoned me, so I’m all yours.”</p><p>Chelsea laughed. “What do you mean abandoned?”</p><p>“Oh, he went out for some errands.” She explained. “Come over when you want.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be over in five.” In the background she could hear Charlotte’s voice. “Ask her, Mama. Ask her.” Chelsea sighed. “Charlotte wants to know when she can come over to make Christmas cookies.”</p><p>Hillary let out one of her big laughs. “Tell her we’ll make cookies tomorrow morning, so they’ll be fresh for Santa when he comes tomorrow night.”</p><p>The morning continued with Hillary and Chelsea putting together a plan for the holidays. They wrapped the presents for the kids and hid them in one of the guest rooms. They had already worked on a menu some days before and ordered things from the shop. They only had to decide when and what to cook.</p><p>Just before lunch time Bill returned.</p><p>“How’s the squad doing?” He asked when joined them after taking the bags in the kitchen. He leaned down to kiss his wife, but Hillary stopped him. “Ah…Ah…”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “I was careful and I disinfected.” After her nod, he finally pecked her lips.</p><p>“What did you buy, Dad?” Chelsea asked seeing a bag full of presents.</p><p>“Just some books. No peeking. There’s something for everyone, and they are going under the tree.” He took the packages out of the bag and put them under the tree. They were already many presents under it.</p><p>“You two are spoiling my kids.” Chelsea sighed imaging how crazy it was going to be on Christmas day with the unwrapping of all those presents, not counting the ones that were not under the tree yet.</p><p>“That’s what grandparents are for.” Bill reminded laying his hands on her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. “Are you staying for lunch?”</p><p>“No,” She got up. “I’d better go and check that my troops are okay. Marc is alone with all three kids. I’m surprised he hasn’t called me yet.”</p><p>“You’re still planning to sleep here on Christmas Eve, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll bring the sleepover bags tomorrow morning when Charlotte comes to make cookies.” She picked up her phone. She had written all her notes on it, while her mother had pieces of paper scattered all over the table.</p><p>Bill stood behind Hillary who was still sitting down, put his arms around her and bent down to kiss her cheek. “This means I’ve got to get my good share of loving tonight.”</p><p>“Good Lord, I don’t need to hear this.” Chelsea grimaced and turned around. “I’ll call you” And walked away.</p><p>Hillary laughed. “You’re bad.” She put her hand on top of his. “I don’t know why you like to torment her like that.”</p><p>“Because it’s fun.” He smiled and nipped at her earlobe. “But I wasn’t kidding. I want my alone time with my wife before I need to share her with the rest of the family.”</p><p>“Oh really?” She asked amused.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And what do you have planned?” She tilted her head to the left to give him more room.</p><p>“First.” Bill kissed her neck. “we’re going to have lunch. Then,” another kiss. “we can go for a walk. Next,” another kiss. “we can relax in front of a movie. And last but not least,” another kiss. “dinner date.”</p><p>“And when exactly is this loving going to be?” She arched her eyebrow perplexed.</p><p>“It’s implied in dinner date.” He simply answered her.</p><p>She chuckled. “You’re incorrigible.” She got up from her chair and he immediately put his arms around her waist while she laid her hands on his chest.</p><p>“But you love me anyway.” He grinned at her, with a teasing glint in his eyes.</p><p>“God knows I do.” She shook her head. “Do I have to remind you that you had a good dose of loving not so long ago?”</p><p>“That was five days ago.”</p><p>“You’ve actually counted the days!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Babe, I’m not easily going to forget that night. And I think it’s time for my next dose” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Remember there was a time when we would spend weeks without seeing each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it was torture. Now, I get to have you by my side every day.” He tightened his hold on her.</p><p>“That it was.” She gave him a quick kiss. “I think you’ve promised me some lunch.”</p><p>“Yes, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>The following morning Chelsea walked in with Charlotte.</p><p>“Good morning, my angels!” Bill exclaimed when he saw them come in. He was standing near the kitchen counter doing his morning crossword while sipping coffee.</p><p>“I really don’t want to know why you’re so chipper this morning.” Chelsea shook her head. She really didn’t want to imagine what her parents had been up to.</p><p>“What? I’m always in a good mood when I see two of my favorite ladies.” He said with a big smile as he leaned over first to kiss his daughter’s cheek then his granddaughter’s head.</p><p>“Where’s Mum?”</p><p>“She’s still finishing getting ready.” He might have been the reason she was running a bit late, but when he had seen her wearing that red matching underwear, he just hadn’t been able to resist her.</p><p>The day before, they had a wonderful time. It was exactly what they had needed, spending undivided time together to connect. It wasn’t only about physical connection, but emotional. Before the pandemic, they would have gone on holiday somewhere. Just the two of them, disconnected from the rest of the world. Now, without holidays, dates nights or anything else, they had to reinvent how to make time for each other: HBT, human being time. Going out for walks, swimming, gardening, watching TV or just reading in the same room were ways to spend quality time together.  </p><p>“Hmmm….” She raised her eyebrow skeptical. “Well, I need to go.” She kneeled down in front of Charlotte. “Mama has to go, you be good for Grandma and Pop-pop. Aidan will join you this afternoon.”</p><p>“Okay.” The little girl nodded.  Chelsea rushed out and seconds later, Hillary came down the stairs. “Hi Grandma.”</p><p>“Hello sweetheart. Ready to make some cookies?” She smiled at her.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“And guess what? Pop-pop will be joining us.” She said looking at her husband who went back to his crossword.</p><p>Bill’s head snapped up in surprise. “What?”</p><p>“You promised last night.”</p><p>Bill tried to remember when he would have promised something like that, then it hit him. “You mean after we had…” He stopped before we could say anything in front of his granddaughter. Now he couldn’t even spell the word because she was getting good at that. “… you know what.”</p><p>She eyed him amused.</p><p>“I didn’t think you actually meant it.” How did end up in this mess? He remembered her saying something about baking all together and him agreeing, but to his credit, he was still basking in afterglow and his brain was a big mush, he would have agreed to anything. And then he connected the dots: this was payback for his cooking comment from a few weeks back. He internally groaned.</p><p>“Let’s just assume that everything I tell you even after you know what, I actually mean it.” She told him in that tone that left no space for discussion. “So, grab an apron and let’s make cookies together.”</p><p>“It’s going to be fun Pop-pop!” Charlotte was so happy to have both her grandparents with her that she completely missed the banter that was going on between them.</p><p>He grabbed an apron. “Yeah, so much fun.” He walked towards his wife. “Game on.” He whispered in her ear and she just looked at him with a flirtatious smile and a sparkle in her eyes.</p><p>At the end, Bill had to admit that he had fun sharing an activity that usually involved only Hillary and Charlotte. He was impressed by the little girl's skills in the kitchen. She could break the eggs on her own, carefully measure ingredients like flour and sugar. She reminded him so much of Chelsea and his heart burst with joy and love. And the two women loved to cook with music and so he would occasionally spin Hillary around or swing and sing with Charlotte. His decorating skills probably needed more practice, but Hillary and Charlotte didn’t make fun of him… that much.</p><p>After lunch, Aidan joined them and the two Grandparents and Grandkids watched the movie Troll World Tour together. Bill didn’t think he would enjoy a movie with colorful singing trolls, but he loved how they incorporate a message of tolerance and appreciate everyone diversity through the metaphor of music styles. When the movie ended, they played a board game and then they were joined by Marc, Chelsea and Jasper. The whole family was there and they would spend what remained of Christmas Eve and Christmas day together.  </p><p>“Time to go to bed,” Chelsea called out. “or Santa won’t come if you’re not sleeping.”</p><p>“But we told him to give our presents to other kids.” Charlotte reminded her. “He’s not coming.”</p><p>Marc smiled. “You never know, he might decide to drop by anyway. I think we should leave him some cookies.”</p><p>“And a glass of milk.” Aidan added.</p><p>“And carrots for the reindeers.” Charlotte pointed put to.</p><p> So, on the table they set everything for Santa’s arrival. Then the kids ran upstairs, eager to get ready for bed. Jasper was already asleep in his crib. Hillary had rocked him to sleep an hour before, and now Chelsea and Bill were the two volunteers for reading the bed night story to Charlotte and Aidan, while Hillary helped Marc to get the present from the guest room and put them under the tree.  </p><p>“Do we need to assemble anything?” She asked.</p><p>“Hmm…” Most of the presents were already wrapped. “I think they can wait until morning.” He told her and said good night before going upstairs to join his wife.</p><p>Soon, Bill came down and put his arms around Hillary. “All set here?”</p><p>“I think so. Did they go to bed alright?” She nestled her head on his chest.</p><p>“Chelsea is still finishing reading a book. I just wanted to put this on the table next to the cookies.” He took out an envelope from his pocket.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> “Santa’s response to their letter.” He smirked. “And don’t worry, I tried to keep my handwriting legible.”</p><p>“That was nice of you. I didn’t even think about writing a letter. I just got them some candy canes as a substitute for presents.” She said leaving his embrace and going to get the sweets from where she had hidden them.</p><p>“You brought sweets?” He asked surprise. “Who corrupted my wife?”</p><p>“Very funny. So, who’s going to eat the cookies and drink the milk?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t drink the milk because I’m pretty sure they didn’t use my special one, so that only leaves me with…” And he snatched a cookie from the plate.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to have that either.” She eyed him while taking a cookie for herself and drown it down with some milk. Then she put the carrots back from where they got them in the pantry. “I think that’s all. Are you ready to go to bed?”</p><p>“Yeah, just a second. There’s still something I need to do.”</p><p>“Wha…?” She was cut off by his lips on hers. “Bill?” She looked at him puzzled.</p><p>With a grin he pointed up and there, on the top of the door, she could see some mistletoe.</p><p>“How did that get there?” She asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Who knows.” But he leaned down to give her another kiss. “Merry Christmas, darling.” He whispered against her lips.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Christmas Day</strong>
</p><p>Hillary was the first one to wake up. She gently stirred, reached out for her glasses on the nightstand and turned around. Her husband was still sleeping. After he had fallen asleep while reading his book, she had accidentally woken him up when she took off his glasses from his nose, the book from out of his hands and walked round the bed to turn his light off. He had woken up, smiled at her, but she knew he had had difficulties going back to sleep. That’s why she gave him those extra minutes that morning. She took this time to quietly observe him. With his mouth slightly opened and his soft snores, he was still a beautiful sight in her opinion. Longer gone were his brown hair and boyish features, replaced by shocking white hair and a face signed by time, but he was still the love of her life, her best friend.</p><p>After a few minutes of just looking at him, she couldn’t resist, she delicately ran her hand through his hair. One two three times, he slowly woke up.</p><p>“Hey.” He opened his eyes the vision of his beautiful wife in front of him. “This is a great way to wake up.”</p><p>She lightly chuckled. Always the smooth talker. “Good morning, my love.”</p><p>“ ‘ Morning.”</p><p>She leaned down to gently kiss his lips. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m sure someone else would have woken me up eventually. This was definitely a better way.”</p><p>She looked at the clock on his nightstand to see what time it was. Eight thirty. She was surprised the kids hadn’t invaded their room yet.</p><p>“Do you think we’ve got some time for ourselves before we need to leave the room?” He asked her gently bringing her towards him so she could rest her head on his chest and put his arm around her body.</p><p>She snuggled in the warmth of his body. “Maybe.” As soon as the word left her lips, they heard some shuffling outside their door.</p><p>“Charlotte, Aidan,” They heard Chelsea’s hiss. “be careful and knock before you enter.”</p><p>Hillary lifted her head up and they shared a smile. It seemed that their alone time was over. Then they heard a knock. “Grandma, Pop-pop” Charlotte called out.</p><p>“Come in.” Bill shouted through the door.</p><p>The door slowly opened and Charlotte and Aidan were the first to come in rushing towards the bed. Chelsea was right behind them with Jasper in her arms.  “Good morning. I hope we didn’t wake you up.”</p><p>“Of course not, dear.” Hillary helped Aidan up the bed. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Grandma.” Charlotte and Aidan, like they always did, got under the covers between them.</p><p>“Ga ma, Po po.” Jasper waved his hands wanting to join them.</p><p>Bill took the one-year-old from Chelsea’s arms and laid him on his chest. “It seems that we’ll need a bigger bed soon to have all the troops here.”</p><p>Hillary chuckled and got closer to the middle of the bed taking Charlotte in her arms. “Come here.” She held a hand out to her daughter. “There’s space for one more.”</p><p>Chelsea smiled and she got in too, escaping the chill of the cold morning. “Gosh, it’s been ages since I shared a bed with my parents.” She giggled and hugged her mother’s side as she laid a hand on her daughter’s back.</p><p>“Where’s Marc?” Bill asked as he stroke his youngest grandson’s back. The little boy was trying not to fall asleep and would giggle when Aidan would make a funny face at him.</p><p>“He’s out with the dogs. He wanted to go for a walk after these rascals woke us up early for snuggling time.”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s double snuggle this morning.” Bill exclaimed tickling Aidan. “I’m surprised you’re not rushing downstairs to see what’s under the tree.”</p><p>“Cold” Charlotte muttered. “I like it here.” She tightened her hold on her grandmother.</p><p>“So, no presents?” Chelsea teased them.</p><p>“Presents?” That caught Aidan’s interest. The adults laughed.</p><p>“Let’s stay like this for a few more minutes, buddy.” Bill stated, enjoying spending some quality time with the people he loved the most.   </p><p>After getting washed, dressed and eating breakfast, they finally sat around the Christmas tree.</p><p>The kids’ eyes widened when they saw all the presents. “Wow!”</p><p>“Wow, indeed.” Marc said. “Look what you’re got here?” He pointed at the table where the letter had been placed.</p><p>“Santa came!” Aidan exclaimed happily. “Look” he picked up a candy cane. “Charlie, we got sweets.” He gave one to his big sister.</p><p>“And a letter.” Chelsea told them, she looked at her father shaking her head with a smile. She knew he was behind this. “Let’s read it.”</p><p>She helped Charlotte open the letter and sat her on her knees while Marc put Aidan on his lap. Charlotte tried to read the letter herself.</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Charlotte, Aidan and little Jasper, thank you for your letter. It was a real joy hearing from you. Here in the North Pole we’re very busy, but we are safe. I hope you and your family are staying safe too. I really appreciated your gesture to leave your presents to other kids who are less fortunate this year, it showed great maturity and compassion. I’m proud of you. Hope you enjoy your Christmas. Stay safe, love Santa Claus.”</em>
</p><p>“It’s from Santa, Mama, look Santa.” Charlotte exclaimed enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah, wasn’t it nice of him?” Of course, her father would do something like this.</p><p>“Let’s open the present!” Hillary finally said.</p><p>And so the family opened different presents from under the tree. The kids received different toys, books and clothes, including a couple of kid’s musical instrument from their grandparents. Chelsea gave her parents an appointment with a photographer for an official family portrait photo with all of them. Bill and Hillary gifted them some things for the house they needed and the promise they would babysit the kids if they wanted to go to their house in Washington for a weekend gateway.</p><p>“These are for you, my dear.” Hillary passed a couple of presents to her husband.</p><p>“I thought we said no presents this year.” He eyed her opening one the presents.</p><p>“Like I don’t know you got me something too.” She gave him glare back.  It was always difficult to buy presents for her husband. He always said he didn’t need or want anything. That year, without the possibility to shop around, had been more difficult than ever. She knew he was nervous about his new podcast project so she got him something that might help him. A book that could help him on how to tackle this new challenge and a couple of new sweaters to wear in front of the camera.</p><p>“I loved them.” He smiled. “Thank you, babe.” He leaned over to kiss her. Then he picked an envelope from under tree. “This is for you. No jewelry, like promised.”</p><p>Hillary eyed the envelope curiously with a smile. “Hmm… what could it be?” She opened it and looked at its contents. “Open tickets?” She inquired.</p><p>Bill chuckled. “One of my errands the other day was an appointment I had at the traveler agency.” He explained.</p><p>“Travel agency? Are they even open in this period?”</p><p>“Well…. It depends. But I wanted to give you something to look forward to when all this will end. It’s incredible what sort of deals they have now to make sure people will travel again.” He pointed out at something. “if you’ve noticed it’s just a deposit. We can just choose to go when we want, where we want Haiti, Puerto Rico, Bermuda…. You named it.”</p><p>Hillary had tears in her eyes. It was nice to look forwards to something good. “Thank you, honey.” She gave him a longer kiss and caressed his cheek. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>“It’s a present for both of us.”</p><p>“And hopefully we can use it by the end of the year.” She smiled.</p><p>“Look, there’s another present.” Aidan picked it up and tried to read the ticket. “To the Clintons/Mezvinsky family from Santa Claus. To be opened by Grandma Hillary” He took it to his grandmother. “Santa left us something, Grandma”</p><p>“What?” Hillary looked around curiously. She eyed her husband trying to see one of his tells, but for once he was impassive. “Let’s open it.” She carefully tore apart the colorful paper to reveal a Nintendo Switch. “What on Earth…?”</p><p>“Looks like Santa is trying to tell you something” Bill said mysteriously.</p><p>“How would I know how to play with this?”</p><p>“We’ll show you Grandma” Charlotte exclaimed. “Look, there are some games.”</p><p>“Yeah, looks like Santa thought of everything.” Chelsea added, making Hillary wonder whose idea was to buy a video game console.</p><p>“Can we play?” Aidan asked her with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Well, your Mum and I need to start preparing dinner.” She caressed his little face. “Why don’t you help Daddy and Pop-pop set it up and we can play all together later this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>Hillary and Chelsea started working in the kitchen. They had ordered some things that had been delivered early that morning, an already carved small turkey and vegan casserole, but they wanted to cook their own vegetables and Hillary was making a surprise for Bill.</p><p>Hillary had just closed the oven door when she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist. “How’s my girl?” she heard his smooth voice in her ear before his lips touched her cheek.</p><p>She put her hand behind his neck. “What do you want?” Then turned in his arms to look him in his eyes.</p><p>“Why would you think I’ve got nefarious intentions?” He said with a fake hurt expression.</p><p>“Because I know you.” She left his arms and threw him a knowing look.</p><p>Chelsea chuckled from where she was cutting vegetables at the kitchen counter.</p><p>He sighed and finally confessed. “It’s not really what I want… more what I did.” He shared a look with Chelsea, who understood where the conversation was going.</p><p>“I think I should go and check…” Their daughter tried to get away and Hillary immediately recognized that tone too.</p><p>“Stay right there.” She said in her ‘don’t mess with me’ voice. Even if her daughter was now forty years old, she wasn’t going to get away from the consequences of hers and Bill’s obvious meddling. “What did you two do?”</p><p>“I might have told your assistant that you were going to disconnect from your phone for the holidays.”</p><p>“Okay. I always avoid social media during the weekend, so what’s the problem?”</p><p>“When I said holidays, I meant until Monday.” He continued.</p><p>“The 28<sup>th</sup>?”</p><p>“The 4<sup>th</sup>” He finally confessed.</p><p>“You what?” She exclaimed. “Why would you think I’d be okay with it? Georgia’s election is around the corner. You know how important that is?”</p><p>“Honey, you need a break, to relax.”</p><p>“We’re stuck inside, it’s not like I’m overdoing it.”</p><p>“Actually” Chelsea intervened. “Dad and I think that you’ve been working a lot this year. You need a week off. That’s all we ask.”</p><p>Hillary paused. “Is it because of my last physical?”</p><p>“You had high blood pressure.” Bill reminded her. “Doctor said probably caused by stress”</p><p>Hillary rolled her eyes. “Slightly high and considering what was happening that week, I think it wasn’t that bad.” Then she finally put two and two together. “Is that why you got us a Nintendo Switch? I wondered where that idea came from.”</p><p>“It’s something you can use to destress with the grandkids. You know, like when you used to play with my Gameboy.”</p><p>Hillary looked at both of them and sighed. She knew they were only doing it out of love. “Okay.” She finally conceded. “I’ll take a break until January and that means staying out of social media too.”</p><p>“Thank you, honey.” Bill put his arm around her shoulder and laid his head on top of his.</p><p>“In solidarity, I’ll stay away from social media too. I need a break from it all too.” Chelsea told her with a smile.</p><p>Bill sniffed the air when a familiar aroma hit him. “Do I smell peach pie?” He asked with a grin.</p><p>Hillary couldn’t stop a smile from forming. “Yeah, I’m making you a peach pie as a special dessert. Now I don’t know if you deserve it.” She joked.</p><p>He bent down to see through the oven glass door and there was the pie. “Gosh, I love you.” He whispered, his mouth already watering.</p><p>“Are you talking to me or to the pie?” She chuckled.</p><p>“Hmm…” His head snapped around noticing that his wife was talking to him. His brain finally registered her words and walked towards her. “You. Of course, I meant you.” He embraced her again and kissed the top of her head.     </p><p>The family had dinner and then played with the new console game taking turns go-karting, playing bowling and Charlotte and Aidan showed their Grandma how to create her Animal Crossing island and Hillary immediately knew that she was going to be addicted to it.</p><p>When the kids settled for their nap, Bill and Hillary left Chelsea and Marc to relax in front of the TV and they went for a walk with their dogs.</p><p>“Did you have a nice day today?” Bill asked her lacing his fingers with hers.</p><p>She softly smiled. Even if her mouth was hidden behind her mask, he could see the joy in her eyes. “Yeah. Today was a good day.” With everything that had happened that year it felt good to share happy moments with the people in their life.</p><p>“I’m glad.” He smiled back at her. “You know what I want most in life is for you to be happy. Your happiness is my happiness.”</p><p>She laid her head on his shoulder. “Me too. You make me very happy, Bill.”</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>They walked together down the path, knowing that even if there might be dark days ahead of them, they would always cherish the memories of the good days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading.</p><p>Small notes: the phone part was added after TheClingtons and I joked on Tumblr about Bill's taking Hillary phone when she went AWOL.</p><p>The Nintendo Switch present could be quite believable because my Grandmother was born the same year as Hillary and she's obsessed with my Nintendo Switch and I remember Hillary loving playing with the Gameboy.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Santa question was really asked to me by one of my students. This is the answer had to come up with! LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>